Enigmatic
by osadjsapomao
Summary: The Final Chapter is now up! Will Diana and Bruce finally admit their feelings for each other? Will Wally get over his first love? Please Read and Review!
1. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE. IT IS PROPERTY OF WARNER BROS. AND AFFILIATES  
  
_**The chapter opening is much like the opening party scene in the episode called "Maid of Honour". However, it goes a much different way than the story of that episode.**_  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_The chapter opens with Wonder Woman at Queen Audrey's engagement party. She is looking around for any suspicious signs because she does not trust Audrey's fiancé, her old nemesis, Vandal Savage. But there is more to the party then Savage._  
  
"May I have this dance?" Diana turned around to see who spoke and came face to face with Bruce Wayne.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You know I never miss a good party," Bruce replied.

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling something's going to happen tonight. Have you met Audrey's fiancé?" Diana glanced at Princess Audrey and the big, beefy man standing with his arm around her as she chatted animatedly with Daniel Fitzryers. Vandal Savage's face emitted evil and he had a hungry, almost maniacal expression on his face.

"I've met Savage before. Can't say I like him very much," said Bruce, swerving Diana to the middle of the floor.

"Well it's not so much liking, it's trusting, and I know how you feel about trust," Diana said, in a low voice.

"It's obvious that we both don't trust Savage," Bruce cut in. "And Fitzryers...well, he's another story." As Bruce said this, Diana glanced in the direction of the blonde. At the same time, he nonchalantly gazed at her with a smirk on his face, and then continued in his conversation with Audrey.

"What's wrong with him?" Diana said, looking back at Bruce.

"Get a load of that snack table," Bruce said, hurrying off to the snacks without a backwards glance, leaving Diana unaccompanied in the middle of the dance floor. Diana knew perfectly well that Bruce had purposely avoided the question. She also knew perfectly well that Bruce Wayne was Batman. She headed off the dance floor and sat at an empty table. She felt uncertain about her feelings for Bruce. She knew she had some sort of infatuation with him, but she couldn't actually make sure until he loved her until he told her he was Batman.

He came back without any snacks, and formally regretted that he had to leave so early. Before Diana could reply, he swooped down, kissed her on the cheek and left. Diana rubbed the place where he kissed her with surprise. She noticed that Audrey was coming up to her, closely followed by Daniel Fitzryers. It was too late to walk a way as though she hadn't seen them, because they already knew she had seen them.

"Diana, have you met Danny?" Audrey said, gesturing at him.

"Uh...no, I don't believe we have," Diana said, standing up to greet Fitzryers. He gave the same smirk as before and held out his hand.

"Charmed," he said, as she put her hand in his. Instead of shaking it, he stooped low and kissed her hand. Diana laughed dully, and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Well, I will leave you two to get acquainted," Audrey said, heading back to Savage, who was peering intently at his watch.

"So, Mr. Fitzryers, what do you do for a living?" Diana said, as he sat down at her table.

"I'm chairman of a manufacturing company," he said, his brilliantly green eyes examining her face. Daniel was extremely good-looking. "And please, call me Daniel."

"What exactly do you manufacture, Daniel?" Diana said, not really realizing what she was saying, but still maintaining her gaze at Fitzryers.

"Mostly PCs and microprocessors," he said, stroking his stubbly chin. "Business has been booming," he added, smiling. Diana returned it, still looking at Fitzryers. Then she noticed something peculiar.

"Is your company called Fitzryers Microprocessors?" Diana asked, her smile fading from her face.

"Why...yes! So you have heard of me!" Fitzryers grinned. It took Diana all her wits just to prevent herself from reaching over and punch him in the face.

"Where are your branch plants located?" She asked coolly.

"Oh, here and there. We don't have a lot here in North America, but we have a lot on some distant planets," he said, looking at her in a strange way.

"Well, I must be leaving now," Diana said, standing up.

"So soon?" Fitzryers asked, standing up as well. Diana didn't have to leave so soon. She felt angry. It was Daniel's company that was destroying the wildlife in the Amazons, something that her people had tried to preserve for more than 500 years.

"Diana?" He called after her.

"Yes?" Diana said, reluctantly holding in her anger.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Fitzryers asked, smirking timidly. Diana would have said no right away if she hadn't stopped to think. Getting on the inside track with Fitzryers could mean that she had a chance of totally destroying his company. She smiled slyly and nodded. Fitzryers was overjoyed and handed her his business card. She pocketed it and left the room, heading for the Watchtower.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BOO YA!" The Flash yelled. "That's the game, GL!" Flash and the Green Lantern were playing foosball in the kitchen of the Watchtower. He had just scored, winning the game 10-4. John rolled his eyes and glanced at Hawkgirl, who was busy examining her nails at the table.  
"Tell me again where you got this barbaric game." She said, glaring at the Flash.  
"It's not barbaric, Feathers. It happens to be one of the most beloved games on Earth," Flash said, grinning, and pouring himself a glass of milk. "And I got it from some outlet mall in Chicago." Before Hawkgirl could reply, Superman walked in and said, "Have any of you seen the Princess?" He was talking about Diana.  
"She's not back from that party she went to on Earth," Hawkgirl said, casually. But just as she said this, Diana walked in, still wearing her party dress.  
"Did Batman come in?" She asked, looking around.  
"I saw him in the Control room, looking through this old book and muttering to himself," Superman answered. "Did anything happen at the party?" He asked.  
"I need to speak to you and Batman," she said under her breath. Superman nodded and led her out of the room into the control room, where Batman was looking through criminal records on the computer. He looked at them when they entered.  
"You would think it would be about Savage, Audrey's fiancé, but it's something else," Diana said. "I met Daniel Fitzryers there."  
Superman pursed his lips, but Batman's expression didn't change.  
"Fitzryers? As in, Fitzryers Microprocessors?" Superman asked. Diana nodded and looked at Batman's face for any sign of emotion, but there wasn't any.  
"He asked me out, and I realized that that may be the only way to stop him," Diana continued, massaging her knuckles. "So I accepted, and he gave me his card." She took out his business card and handed it to Superman who read it.  
"How does this concern me?" Batman said. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Well, I know that you know what Fitzryers's company is doing to the Amazons," Diana said, impatiently. "I think it is best if only we three handle this."  
"I'm busy," Bruce said, turning away and heading back to the computer. Diana glared at him and turned back to Superman.  
"Well, by all means, call him tomorrow and arrange something. We need to find out as much as we can from him," Superman said, handing the card back to Diana. Flash, who had been listening from outside the control room, raced back to the kitchen to tell John and Hawkgirl what he had just heard.  
"...And she's actually going to go out with him," he finished telling them. "Right under Batman's nose!"


	2. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_Diana calls Fitzryers the next morning._  
  
Fitzryers: "Hello?"  
  
Diana: "Hi Daniel, it's Diana."  
  
F: "Oh, hi! How you doin'?"  
  
D: "Fine, thank you. Listen, I'm free tonight. Do you want to have dinner?"  
  
F: "Please hold. I need to see my personal schedule." 10 seconds later   
F: "It would be my pleasure. Name the time and the place."   
  
D: "I was hoping you could help me out with that."  
  
F: "Have you been to _La Vie_? It's not too crowded, but the food is amazing."  
  
D: "Sounds good. Shall we say...7:30?"  
  
F: "Do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
D: "Oh no...I'll meet you there. Um...where exactly is it?"  
  
F: "It's in Paris. A few blocks down from Queen Audrey's banquet hall."  
  
D: "Oh ok. See you."  
  
F: "Bye."  
  
Diana hung up and turned to look at Superman.  
"The deed is done," she said to him. He nodded and remembered that his shift was coming up.  
Diana felt hungry so she made her way to the kitchen. On the way, she passed Hawkgirl's room.  
"Princess, have you seen John?" she asked. She was wearing pajamas and holding a toothbrush. Diana shook her head and continued to the kitchen. Flash was sitting at the table with J'onn, and they were talking in low voices.  
"What's to eat?" She asked, and the Flash immediately stopped talking and looked at her.  
"There's some toast beside the fridge, your highness," J'onn said.  
"What are you two talking about?" Diana asked curiously, helping herself to some toast beside the fridge.  
"Nothing," said Flash, a little too quickly. "I'm just uh...explaining foosball to J'onn."  
"I already understand foosball," J'onn said, without realizing that the Flash was saying, "Shut up," between coughs. Diana rolled her eyes and sat down beside them. Then Batman came in looking very disgruntled. But then again, he always looked like that.  
"Hey Bats. Why the long face?" The Flash asked. Batman ignored him and sat across the table from Diana.  
"Superman told me about what you did this morning," Batman told her. Flash looked at both of them curiously. Diana brushed her hair out of her face.  
"I thought it didn't concern you," she said.  
"I've been doing some background information on the man you call Daniel Fitzryers," he continued, ignoring her remark. "And I found out that he's related to someone in Joker's league."  
"That has nothing to do with my beef with him," Diana said. "And what makes him evil just because of his relations?"  
"He is also a former member of Joker's men, and sources say that his company blackmails people into buying their products."  
"Wait a sec. Is this Fitzryers dude the guy Princess's going out with?" Flash said. Both Batman and Diana looked at him. Diana gasped in exasperation.  
"Who told you?" She said, peevishly.  
"I have my sources," Flash said.  
"So wait," Diana said, turning back to Batman. "Are you saying that Fitzryers is blackmailing my people into buying microprocessors and computers?" Batman nodded.  
"But why? And how does he know about the Amazons? How is he even getting there...he's a man!" Diana yelled.  
"He obviously has all female workers in his plants. I doubt if he's been there himself. And if he's with the Joker, then he could meet all the aliens he wants. One of them is bound to know about the Amazons," Batman concluded. Nobody said anything. Hawkgirl and the Lantern walked in to the kitchen.  
"Why's it so quiet in here?" Hawkgirl asked, suspiciously.  
"The Princess is going out with Fitzryers this evening, and we just found out that he's a total trouble-maker," the Flash said. Diana punched him in the arm, angrily.  
"The Princess has a date?" Hawkgirl asked, looking at Batman then at Diana.  
"Flash is probably just jealous. He hasn't had any luck with dating in his whole life," John joked.  
"Oh, really?! For your information, I have a date tonight, too," Flash blurted out. Everybody looked at him, shocked, except for J'onn who was deep in thought, and Batman who walked out of the kitchen muttering, "...waste of my time."   
"Stop pulling my leg, Flash," John snorted.  
"You don't believe me, GL?" Flash said, huffing.  
"Ok, fine. Who's the girl?" Hawkgirl piped in.  
"It's...it's...it's no one," Flash murmured, sadly. John and Hawkgirl laughed loudly. The Flash got up from the table and zoomed away, looking annoyed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diana walked back to her room after her shift finished. She passed Flash's room and saw that he was deep in conversation with J'onn. She hid behind the corner and listened intently.  
"...still, you should have told them the truth," J'onn was saying.  
"They wouldn't believe me anyways. It's almost like she's too good to be true," the Flash muttered. "I mean, she's beautiful, smart, funny...she's the first beautiful, smart, funny person to actually want to go out with me."  
"I think you should have told them the truth," J'onn said again.  
"Well, it'll probably be over by tomorrow. I'll find out tonight that she's some sick looney bird that's wearing a mask to hide her ugly face and pretending to like me," Flash said, sadly.  
"I highly doubt it," J'onn said. Diana smiled to herself and continued walking towards her room, when she heard some voices coming from Hawkgirl's room. It was undoubtedly her and the Green Lantern's.  
"Do you really suppose Flash has a date?" Hawkgirl said.  
"Nah...he's just trying to save his ego," John said.  
"I think it's funny that the Princess would actually go out with what's-his-name right in front of Batman," Hawkgirl chuckled.  
"Well, it's obvious that she just wants to date him just to find out more about his company. I think Batman understands that," John said.  
"I'm surprised he actually understands that. But then again, he's not supposed to like the Princess. Only Bruce Wayne does," she added, sarcastically.  
Diana went into her room and closed the door. She felt angry. Was it so obvious that there was something going on between her and Batman? How did everybody know?  
  
There was a knock at her door. She opened and was surprised to see Batman standing there.  
"We need to talk. Can I come in?" He asked. She nodded and closed the door behind him.   
  
Stay tuned for more!!


	3. L'Homme Silencieux

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE  
  
**Please read and review!!**  
  
Chapter 3

For a moment, neither of them said anything.

"Look, Princess," Batman said, standing with his back to the door. "Daniel Fitzryers is a dangerous man. He might try anything. Remember to be professional and not to give up your identity."

"Excuse me?" Diana said, angrily. "Since when have I been known not to act professionally? And when have I not been able to handle myself against dangerous men?" For a second, Diana thought Batman was going to take off his mask, but he simply readjusted it so it fit his nose better.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," Batman replied, calmly. "You have to act as though you're on a date with him because you're attracted to him. But don't push it, nonetheless."

"And you don't think I've figure that out already?" Diana snapped. "Batman, if you've got nothing important to say, then leave. I need to get ready for my date."

The Caped Crusader opened the door and left silently. Diana wanted to throw her hairbrush at him for being such a typical…male: without feeling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7, Diana left her room wearing a blue satin dress which perfectly matched her eyes. She walked into the kitchen. Lantern and Flash were playing foosball again. However, the Flash looked up at Diana when she came in. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Diana said, "Shut it." He quickly closed his mouth.

"Nice dress, Princess," Superman said, walking into the kitchen. "Remember to ask about the company, but don't push it. He might be suspicious." Diana rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I have to get ready for my date, too," Flash said. "Oh wait, I'm already ready."

"You mean you're wearing your Flash suit to your date?" The Lantern asked.

"Of course not, GL. I'm going to change at some store in Chicago," The Flash said.

"I'd better get going. See you," Diana left the kitchen and saw the Caped Crusader coming towards her. She would have liked to ignore him. However, he walked by without even looking at her, but said, "Nice dress." And she could have sworn he added, "And be careful,"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diana!" Fitzryers came up behind her and ushered her into a chair, then sitting in his own, across from her.

"Hello, Daniel, it's nice to see you again," she said, smoothing down her dress.

"Have you been thinking about me?" He asked, with his smirk. _What a loser_, Diana thought to herself.

"Uh, like a pig thinks of…its…table scraps," Diana said unexpectedly to both of them. He looked at her strangely for a moment, and then laughed loudly.

"I like a woman who thinks for herself," Fitzryers smirked, raising his empty glass. Diana didn't know what to say, so she just smirked back and started looking through her menu.

"So, Daniel, tell me about your Fitzryers' Microprocessors," Diana said.

"Well, it's funny; more aliens know about my company then humans," he explained, leaning his face towards her.

"Yeah? Which planets do you have plants on?" Diana asked, casually.

"Hmm…well we have one on Mars, a couple on Xemon, some on the Amazons…" Fitzryers said, thoughtfully.

"Wow…you were right when you said business is booming!" Diana laughed nervously.

"It is! Actually, there has been some trouble on some planets. A lot of workers have quit. Somebody spread a stupid rumour that my chips give off some sort of fatal odor," He said, frowning. "Come to think of it, I think it's only the Amazons. If workers continue to quit like this, I'll have to close the plants. Business there is not doing too well, either."

Diana felt a little relieved that business wasn't good and workers were quitting, but she was a little worried about the poisonous stench.

"Bonjour, madam et monsieur. Êtes-vous prêt à passė commande?" A waiter asked.

"Are you ready to order Diana?" Daniel translated for her.

"Yes I am," Diana looked at the waiter, but something past him caught her eye and she almost dropped the menu in shock. Sitting comfortably, at a table near the entrance, was none other than Bruce Wayne. He was alone, staring at nothing in particular.

"I'll have the quiche," she said, pretending everything was fine.

"Ah, bien! Et monsieur?" the waiter asked. Fitzryers ordered his meal and the wine. The waiter collected the menus and said, "À bientôt,"

Once the waiter left, Diana said, "I need to go out for some fresh air. I'll be right back." She stood up.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Fitzryers offered, starting to stand up too.

"Oh, no no no. Please sit. I'll just be a few moments," she said, quickly. He nodded and smirked.

Diana walked outside the restaurant and around the corner. The night was cool, but not chilly. Just as she knew he would, Bruce Wayne came outside a few seconds later.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Diana said, through gritted teeth. He looked calm, as if expecting this sort of reaction from her.

"I felt like some French cuisine," he said smoothly.

"I can't believe you would dare to show your face on my date!" Diana said, ignoring him.

"It was merely a coincidence," Bruce said, still calmly.

"I'm sure it was," she said, sarcastically. "And you still didn't tell me why you don't trust Fitzryers."

He didn't say anything. She looked at the ground, scowling. All of sudden, as if she never knew it until now, she felt him holding her hands. His were warm and comforting. She looked up into his eyes. They were the same baby blues belonging to the face that was always hidden behind a mask. It hit her that she knew so much about him but it always varied, because he never ceased to surprise her. They were looking at each other silently.

"Princess…Diana, I…" but he was cut short. Diana had leant forward and found herself pressing her lips to his. She knew he was startled by it, but she did not wait for him to deepen the kiss. As much as she didn't want to, she broke away. She looked at him for a moment and walked back inside the restaurant, her insides tingling.

Fitzryers was slouched in his chair and gazing at the centerpiece looking extremely bored. He saw Diana coming back and he straightened up with a smirk.

"Everything ok? I was going to come out there to give you company, but you arrived." He said.

Diana laughed dully. The kiss was replaying over and over in her mind. She wondered what was going on in Bruce's mind.

"Ugh…I'm famished. Where's our food?" Fitryers said, angrily. Diana didn't hear a word of what he said. She now really, really regretted pulling away from the kiss.

Bruce Wayne did not return to his table the entire evening.

More to come!!


	4. In Love

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been so busy. Please R&R!!**  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justice League, unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You look hot...gimme a kiss! My name is Wally the Wally Wallster...I'll have a burger with extra everything, please."  
  
Diana doubled back and opened the door to the Flash's room. He was practically shouting in his sleep.  
  
"Hey! No tickling!" He said as if he were drunk, as she shook him awake. "Wha...? Princess?"  
  
"You were having a dream, no need to thank me for waking you up," Diana said, as she marched out of the room.  
  
"You're right! It happened to be one of the best dreams I've ever had," she heard him say as she closed the door behind her.  
  
He was probably dreaming about girls like he did every night. Diana hoped that she wasn't in any of his dreams. As she walked to the monitor room for her shift, she remembered her date last night. She had kissed Bruce and it felt oh-so-good. In fact, while waiting for their food she kept licking her lips, as if she wanted another taste. When Fitzryers noticed it, she said that the thought of quiche made her mouth water.  
  
The food was satisfactory, and after he suggested a stroll. They were ambling slowly along and talking about nothing when Fitzryers suddenly stopped her. He told her that he never felt this way about anyone before. He also asked her to visit him at his home in Gotham.  
"You live in Gotham City?" She asked, unsuccessfully hiding the shock in her voice.  
"The very same one in which the Bat himself resides," he said, almost scornfully.  
"I know a person from there," she casually said. "Perhaps you know him—Bruce Wayne." Diana had noticed that Fitzryers stiffened a little at the sound of the name.  
"We might've met once or twice on occasion..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"I see," Diana said, hoping to find out more about their relationship.  
"He seems very close to that Batman. I've met Batman many times," he said, in a bragging voice. "We're like that," he said, crossing his fingers.  
"Oh, really?" Diana said, coldly. It was probably because Fitzryers committed many crimes.  
"But, about Bruce Wayne...how do you know each other?"  
"We're merely acquaintances," Diana said, lying through her teeth. "We met through my cousin."  
"I see," He said. There was an awkward silence, and they started to walk again.  
"Well, I guess I'll head home now. It's late," Diana murmured. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Instead of giving him her lips, she gave him her cheek. He looked at her in mild surprise.  
"I just...don't want to go too fast, you know?" Diana said, making up an excuse. He nodded, smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Superman was finished his shift just as Diana walked in.  
"Anything new last night?" He asked, without taking his eyes off the screen.  
"He told me that people on the Amazons were giving him business trouble," Diana explained, "which was a relief, except for when he said there was a rumour that his product was giving out a poisonous essence."  
"I'll have Batman look into that," Superman said. "Did Fitzryers mention anything about Bruce Wayne?"  
"He said they met once or twice. But he talked about Batman like they were best friends or something. As far as I know, Batman really doesn't like him."  
"You're right," said a calm voice behind him. It was the Caped Crusader himself. "I've been looking through his criminal records and I found out some interesting facts about him."  
"I need you to find out more about his products. I don't care about his criminal record," Diana said, feeling as though there were drums playing in her stomach. She had thought about him all night.  
"Really? Well it might interest you to know that he pays his employees with counterfeit money," Batman said.  
"How do you know that?" Diana asked. "Is he giving my people counterfeit money too?"  
"He is. I know because Bruce Wayne told me that Wayne Enterprises found out from a former employee who was afraid to tell the police," Batman replied, calmly.  
"Well, if we can prove that, there'll be no more Fitzryers' Microprocessors," Superman looked at him, as Diana started her shift.  
"Still, Batman, I need you to find out more about his product," Diana said. She heard no reply. She just heard Superman say, "Later, Princess." She was left alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Flash had a look of pure joy on his face as he came into the kitchen. Everyone one of the Justice League members was there except for Batman, who was on monitor duty. The Flash's mood was usually pretty good, but this time it was extremely good.   
"Why are you so happy?" Hawkgirl asked.   
"Don't you remember? He had a date yesterday!" Lantern said, snorting. "That's right," Flash said.   
"Well, it obviously went very well if he's so happy," Diana found herself saying.   
"That's right," Flash said again, looking in the fridge.   
"Tell us about it!" Hawkgirl said, excitedly.   
"That's right," Flash said. The members stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He had a dazed expression on his face. He wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying because he seemed much to preoccupied in his own thoughts.   
"Flash, you're the stupidest idiot I've ever met and you smell like rotting fish," Hawkgirl tested.   
"That's right," Flash said, finding a bologna sandwich and eating it slowly. Now the members were worried, and they all looked at each other. The Flash stumbled out of the room. They all bombarded on the Manhunter.  
"I cannot tell you," J'onn said, after they begged him. "He would not appreciate it if I did."  
"But he doesn't have to know that we know," Hawkgirl said.  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that," J'onn said firmly. The members gave up.  
"Ultra-Humanite just stole some diamonds from the Sears tower in downtown Chicago." Batman said, coming in to the kitchen.  
"I'll go," Hawkgirl said, jumping up. "Lantern and Flash can come with me." She hurried off to the Flash' room. They left in the Javelin.  
  
"So when's your next date, Princess?" Superman asked Diana.   
"He told me to call him again. He said he really likes me, so at least we're getting somewhere," Diana stole a quick glance at Batman, but he showed no sign of emotion. Instead, he turned around and went back to the monitor room.   
"I guess now we just need to hear it from him whether or not he's giving counterfeit money." Superman said. "Call him, now."   
Diana groaned but obeyed.  
  
Fitzryers: "Hello?"  
  
Diana: "Daniel! It's Diana!"  
  
F: "It's so good to hear your voice again. I got good news. I'm  
back in Gotham!  
  
D: "That's great! Listen, last night was so much fun, and I was..."  
  
F: "Tonight, 8:00, Grand Cinema in Gotham."  
  
D: "Ok, see you then."  
  
F: "Bye beautiful."  
  
Diana hung up feeling disgusted.  
"I wonder what's taking the guys so long." Superman said, an hour later. He was talking about the Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Flash. The comm-link suddenly beeped and the Lantern's face appeared on it.   
"Tell J'onn to prepare the medical bay." He was talking very fast and looked scared.   
"What is it?" Superman asked. "It's Flash. He's...hurt. Badly."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. A Single Tear

**Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews...they've given me soo much confidence. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!!**  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Justice League....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
J'onn whisked off to the medical bay and prepared the bed.  
  
Soon, Hawkgirl came in looking extremely grave. She was followed by Green Lantern, who was carrying the limp body of Flash.  
"What happened?!" Superman yelled, as he, J'onn, and Diana jumped to their feet.  
"He needs medical attention, pronto." The Lantern said, in a soft voice very much unlike his own. Quicker than a flash, Flash was put onto the bed in the medical bay. He did not move. Hawkgirl was watching him in the corner and issuing silent sobs. J'onn checked for pulse and nodded. A small feeling of relief rose up between the members.  
  
"What happened?" J'onn said, examining Flash's face. The usually rosy cheeks were pale.   
  
"He was hit by...Ultra-Humanite had this weapon that shot some crystals or something. It hit him and at first he was fine, but a few seconds later, he began clutching his throat, and before I knew it, he was leaning on me for support," Lantern said, with a shaky voice.   
  
"Did he actually intake the crystals?" J'onn asked.   
  
"Well they hit him in the face, but he seemed ok until..." John broke off. They all looked at the Flash's face but saw no trace of impact.   
  
"Wait a minute. Weren't we after Ultra-Humanite for stealing diamonds?" Hawkgirl said suddenly who had started to tremble. "What if those crystals were the diamonds?"   
  
"Yes...Ultra-Humanite has no real need for diamonds unless it's for some... destructive weapon. But it can't be just diamonds. Something else is involved..." Superman said slowly.   
  
"Something like poison?" Suggested a quiet, calm voice. It was Batman.   
  
"Hey...you're supposed to be on your shift!" Hawkgirl said.   
  
"My shift is over," Batman said. "It's Flash's." Hawkgirl silently left to go and take Flash's place in the monitor room.   
  
"How can it be poison? He didn't eat any of it," The Lantern said.   
  
"It's not poison that you eat. It's poison that touches your skin. But it won't be effective unless it makes a chemical reaction with...diamonds," Batman finished.   
  
"We need to find this poison supplier," Superman said.   
  
"I already know. It's Fitzryers' Microprocessors," Batman said quietly. Diana's mouth fell open.   
  
"He added some element called Inzagna to his products. That's what's giving off the poisonous odour. If this element solidified with diamonds and touches human skin...well...we have a prime example of what would happen right in front of us," Batman said, gesturing towards Flash.   
  
"We can do something, can't we?" Lantern asked, nervously.   
  
"I can research it, but it's the Princess who can do something," Batman said. The members looked at Diana.   
  
"What do I have to do?" Diana asked quietly.   
  
"You need to find out the antidote from Fitzryers any way you can," Batman said, leaving.   
  
"'Any way I can?'" Diana said, following him out. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Remember what I said about acting professionally?" Batman said, without looking at her. "Forget that."   
  
"Wait a minute! You want me to...to..." Diana couldn't bear to think of it.   
  
"Whatever comes to your mind, Princess," Batman said.   
  
"I can't believe this! I'm not going to do it! This was never in the original plan!" Diana protested.   
  
"WELL, NEITHER WAS THE FLASH'S INCIDENT!" Batman roared, unexpectedly. "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE DESTROYED WILDLIFE IN THE AMAZONS ANYMORE! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN RIGHT OFF THE BAT, BUT I WAS WRONG! THIS IS ABOUT FLASH NOW! DO YOU WANT TO SEE HIM DIE?! DO YOU THINK I'D MAKE _YOU_ DO SOMETHING YOU'D NEVER WANT TO DO?! DO YOU THINK I'D LIKE FITZRYERS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU?! IT'S NOT ABOUT THE AMAZON WILDLIFE. I HATE THIS MAN AS MUCH AS YOU DO BUT IT'S NOT ABOUT MY PERSONAL FEELINGS AND EXPERIENCES. IT'S ABOUT THE FLASH! AND YOU KNOW ME; MY FIRST PRIORITY IS ALWAYS DUTY. DUTY BEFORE NEED. DIANA…NOTHING WOULD HURT ME MORE THAN TO KNOW THAT YOU…YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SLEPT WITH A MAN I'VE HATED ALL MY LIFE. BUT LIKE I SAID, IT'S DUTY BEFORE DESIRE!"  
  
He whisked away, knowing that he had left Diana in shock. And she was indeed. For one thing, he never, ever exploded like that. Another, he never, ever called her Diana. It was always Princess-this or Princess-that. And last, she had noticed something during the end of his outburst. It rolled down his cheek slowly.  
  
A single tear.  
  
Batman had cried. The Dark Knight had actually let his emotions slip out from beneath him. Diana knew for sure now. He loved her. And she loved him.  
  
"I'll do it," she said to herself. "For Flash. For Bruce."  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	6. Batman To the Rescue

**Author's notes: _Ok, maybe Batman's outburst kinda sucked and wasn't really like him at all. Perhaps this chapter makes up for it. Please R&R._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justice League**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
_So he had hated Fitzryers all his life_, Diana thought to herself as she went back to the medical bay. _I need to find out why._   
  
She entered the room. J'onn was busy fiddling and mixing chemicals. Lantern and Superman were staring at Flash who was still unconscious.  
  
"I may be able to revive him with this simple Martian formula. I can't guarantee results," J'onn was saying.  
  
"Don't worry. If it doesn't, Batman will find something. He doesn't know the meaning of failure," Superman said, reassuringly. Diana didn't hear a word. She was too busy thinking about the kiss, the outburst, and the tear. She loved Batman so much now that it hurt. It would hurt even more to give in to Fitzryers.  
  
"Superman, I need to speak with you," Diana said. He nodded and followed her out the door.  
  
"Batman suggested that the only way to find out what the antidote is to well...get up close and personal with Fitzryers," she said, uncomfortably.  
  
"I know. I heard his little outburst. The whole Watchtower heard it." He muttered. "But there should be another way to find out what the antidote is..."  
Diana highly doubted it. From what she knew of the opposite sex, she could easily say that they would do anything for just one thing.  
They walked back to the medical bay and watched with bated breath as J'onn fed Flash the revival medication. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then...  
  
"Ugh...that stuff tastes nasty." Flash said weakly, opening his eyes. They all looked down at him, smiling.  
  
"Welcome back, buddy. We thought we lost you," John said, softly.  
  
"What happened? Oh no. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me." The Flash said sadly. The members didn't ask him to explain because he didn't seem like he wanted to.  
  
"Oh, my head hurts so much. And there's a slight burning sensation in my stomach. I don't...I don't feel right at all." The Flash's voice was slurring. Diana's feeling of relief that had appeared when Flash woke up was now slowly fading. Flash's breaths were short.  
  
"The poison effects are kicking in," J'onn whispered.  
  
"Poison? Oh...no...not that." Flash groaned softly. "I thought she loved me," he said again. Tears were starting to flow from Diana's eyes as Hawkgirl entered, also crying too.  
  
"I can't stand it. I need to be here," she said. Nobody objected.  
  
"It may be a relief for all of you to know that he still has 23 hours," Batman said, coming in.  
  
"That's somewhat of a relief. What else did you find?" Superman asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing else that would make me sleep a little sounder at night. The next few hours will be filled with intense pain in the abdomen and chest areas," Batman said, quietly. "So painful that I wouldn't be surprised if he screamed all through the night."  
  
Superman sighed and glanced over at his young friend whose eyelids were slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Did you find the antidote?" He asked slowly.  
  
"No," Batman said simply. "But we still have a chance for that." He did not look at Diana when saying it, but she knew he was talking about her.  
Diana suddenly remembered her date. It was already 7. She hurried away to get ready.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi, babe," Fitzryers said, with his usual smirk. He had combed his hair back and looked very handsome, but Diana was so full of anger at him that she hardly noticed.  
  
"Hi Daniel," she said, sweetly. She had worn a red dress which pinched her back but she didn't care. He had met her outside the entrance.  
  
"You know...I really don't feel like taking in a movie...want to go to my house?" He asked casually.  
  
"Yes," she said, trying to sound casual too, but it came out a little too eagerly. All of a sudden, she felt something that she hardly ever felt before. It was fear. She was scared at what would happen. She was scared at what she had to do for a young man that always annoyed her but at the same time had always had a special connection with her. She couldn't let the Flash die. She couldn't disappoint Batman. She had to do this. He opened the door to his Benz for her and they drove about five minutes before coming to a stop in front of a huge mansion. The inside was spectacular. Diana marveled at the huge, dangling chandelier in the entrance hall. He led her upstairs, and Diana knew all too well what he wanted to do.  
  
They sat on his bed, not saying anything. Diana started a conversation and hoped that it would end with something useful.  
  
"What would be your biggest turn-on?" She asked slowly, not looking at him, but outside the window. She could now feel him looking at her.  
  
"The fact that a woman answers to no one, except her lover," he said, whispering the last part. "And yours?" She could feel him edging closer to her and she took a deep breath.  
  
"I love it when men have a touch of evil in them. It makes them seem so rugged and macho," Diana said, thinking of words that men liked to be described by.  
  
"Evil, you say?" He said slowly. "I guess it does make a man rugged and macho. So that must make me a god."  
  
Diana felt so disgusted but managed to say, "Really? And what sort of evil?" She said, putting on a seductive voice finally looking at him.  
  
"I found a new poison. It's been giving off that odour from my chips. And the best part is, I found a tester for it." He said, gleefully. There was a noise near the window, and they both looked up, but nothing was there. Diana knew that Fitzryers had sold the poison the Ultra-Humanite. He wanted to use it on Flash.  
  
"Ohhhh you are soooo bad," Diana said fuming on the inside but smirking on the outside. "And I bet you are only one who knows the antidote, am I right?"  
  
"You are right," he said, now very close to Diana. "It's so rare and expensive that not a lot of people would buy it anyways, except me, of course. It's called Cunctor and I have a bit of it right here..." He got up and went to the safe on his drawer. He opened it and held a small blue mineral in his hand.  
"All you have to do is grind it into powder and dilute it and a small dose like this can cure someone who got a full blast of the poison," he said, standing smartly. "I happen to know Joker very well, and let's just say I help him with his work, unless, of course, that stupid Bat shows up. I've managed to slip by him many times, however..." He said, bragging. "He hasn't found out about my little counterfeiting scams, yet." "But enough of this talk," he said, putting the stone back into the safe. "I know you want me."  
  
Diana almost puked right on the spot. Fitzryers was walking slowly towards her, unbuttoning his shirt. Before she knew it he was kissing her.  
  
"No...Daniel...no! Stop! Get off me!" Diana tried to yell and push him off her. He held her hands tightly, so she couldn't move. Even then, she didn't want to surprise him with her super strength, so she resisted kicking him in the stomach and persisted struggling like a helpless fish.  
  
"Oh, stop it. Just give in. I can't wait anymore, and besides...you like that little touch of evil..." He started to slip the straps off her dress. Without warning, there came a resounding crash. The Caped Crusader had broken through the glass and landed upright near them. He couldn't have had better timing, and Diana knew he had been sitting outside, listening to the whole conversation.  
  
"The lady said to get off her, Fitzryers," Batman said. He had a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"What's this?! Now you're peeping in on my private matters? You stupid Bat! I'm busy here, leave us alone." Although Fitzryers sounded confident, he had a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Get off." Batman repeated once more, with an angry, gruff voice. Fitzryers jumped off the bed at once. Without warning, Batman slammed him against the wall and hoisted him up by his neck.  
  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked, without looking at Diana and maintaining a strong grip around Fitzryers, but not strangling him.  
  
"It's ok, Batman. Thank you for your help. He was just being silly, though." Diana said, in an innocent voice. Batman apparently didn't care about her answer.  
  
"I need the code to that safe. NOW." He added fiercely.  
  
"Batman, I don't think the city would like knowing that you're a thief!" Fitzryers choked angrily. Diana noticed Batman's fingers tightening on his throat.  
  
"I've already paid for it, thank you very much," Batman said again. "Give me the code."   
  
Fitzryers gave up and told him the code. Batman carefully took the rock. Diana wanted to send him some sort of a thank you signal, but she didn't know how to make it unobvious. He looked at her for a moment and quietly slipped out the window. He was gone. Fitzryers was muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"That idiot!" he said, massaging his neck. "I hate him so much!" Diana thought he sounded awfully like a little girl who was complaining about her older brother.  
  
"Now," he said, turning to her. "Where were we?" "You were going to show me to the door and say goodnight," Diana said at once.   
Fitzryers hung his head but obeyed. Diana felt on top of the world as she left. She did not sleep with him, the Justice League had the antidote, and Flash would be ok. Fitzryers even admitted to his counterfeiting scam. This was perfect.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heya, Princess!" The Flash greeted her joyfully, as she entered the medical bay. Although he was still on the bed, he looked a lot better. The rest of the members were there too, except Batman. Diana was happy to see Flash well.   
  
"How're you feeling?" She said.   
  
"A lot better, thanks to you guys," he said. "I just hate the way the medication tasts. Can't they put in essence of strawberry in it or something? Even that Martian stuff was gross."   
  
"Hey, it saved your life didn't it?" Lantern said, smiling. "And what's this I hear about the girl you love?"  
  
The Flash's smile faded from his face. "You had to ask about that, didn't you?" He said, quietly, looking down at his hands.  
  
"You said you thought she loved you. We need to know." Lantern said as quiet as the Flash.  
  
Flash hesitated, but then opened his mouth to explain.  
  
To be continued! 


	7. Confessions of a Speedster

**Author's note: I finally saw Starcrossed. My fan fic seems horrible compared to it...so, sorry if this isn't good. But I accept flaming!!**  
  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I'd like to one day.**_   
  
Chapter 7

Flash didn't seem to want to tell anyone about his mysterious love, but the members towered over him that he almost felt intimidated. He knew he had to tell them.

"I met her in Chicago when I went to get that foosball table. I asked her out and she said yes. On our first date I actually felt so entranced and I knew it was love and she told me that she felt the same way…" his voice trailed off.

"But then…Ultra-Humanite was in Chicago and he was stealing the diamonds to use that weapon on me. But he's dealt with me before and he knew I wouldn't go near him with that thing. So he used her as bait. I rushed over there to save her. Somehow, she knew that I was me. I mean, she knew that her love was Flash. Ultra-Humanite then told me mentally that she was working with him the whole time and spying on me for him. He shot out those diamonds at me. At first nothing happened, but then, I felt like my lungs had exploded and my legs were giving way, and I fainted and woke up here. I can't believe she did that to me."

Diana was afraid that Flash would start crying. He certainly looked on the verge of tears. But he maintained a straight face and there were no tears.

"Gee…buddy…I'm so sorry," Lantern said, putting his hand on Flash's shoulder. 

Flash just nodded.

"Well, you're getting a vacation even when you've physically recovered," Superman said, firmly. Flash smiled weakly.

  
"Let's go. He needs his rest." Superman said. "I need to speak to you, Diana."

Diana followed him to the monitor room.

"Arrange one final date with Fitzryers. Wear a wire and get him to admit to the counterfeiting. If you can get that on tape, we can shut down Fitzryers' microprocessors and put him behind bars for a minimum of 20 years. Diana nodded and picked up the phone. Before she started to dial however, Batman came in.

"Wait. I just want you to know that there's a fundraising gala tomorrow night in Gotham. Anybody's who's who will be there. And I bet Fitzryers will be there as well. He'll ask you," Batman said, looking at Diana for the first time since his outburst.

"Well, call him and let's see what happens," Superman said to Diana who began dialing.

Sure enough, Daniel Fitzryers did ask Diana to be his date for the gala. To her surprise, he also apologized continuously for being a jerk the previous night. When she hung up, they formed a plan.

"Diana can wear the wire, and the GCPD will be listening carefully. If he admits it, then it's all over," Batman said.

"How can you be sure that the police will even bother to listen?" Superman asked.

"Well, when you save the city so many times, they learn to trust you," Batman replied, calmly. Diana scoffed. Then, Superman left, leaving Diana and Batman alone.

Diana was going to thank him for getting her out of trouble the previous night, but before she could say anything, he faced the monitor and said, "Forget it."

It always amazed Diana that Batman knew so much about little things and how he could sometimes tell what people were thinking. It was as if he could read minds or something.

"How do you do it?" She said, knowing it was a very vague question.

"I listen and observe more than I talk, as I'm sure you've noticed." Batman said, quietly. "Is that what you meant?"

"It is," Diana said, playing with her hair. "So I guess that's what you were doing on the windowsill of Fitzryers' home."

Batman didn't say anything.

"You weren't going to let him do it, where you?" Diana found herself saying, or rather, almost yelling for no good reason. "You weren't just sitting there to find out the antidote, you were making sure that he wouldn't touch me."

"You sure seem grateful," he said, smoothly.

"I never said I wasn't grateful. I just think that maybe you did let desire get in the way of duty." Diana said coolly. Batman didn't say anything. She could see a muscle twitching in his cheek. She knew she had reminded him of his little outburst and she knew he wouldn't continue the conversation, so she headed back to her room.

_The next evening---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Diana arrived at the entrance hall of the ball room looking stunning in a black satin gown. She even decided to put her hair up for the occasion. She wore a small brooch, where a small mic was situated. It was smaller than a pixel. Fitzryers met her there and gaped at her.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking her arm and handing her a dozen roses, which rendered Diana speechless. Out of nowhere, a dozen reporters swarmed them and cameras began clicking madly.

"Mr. Fitzryers! Who is this lovely lady you're escorting?" One lady asked.

"Have you any marriage plans with her?" Another reporter asked.

"Welcome to Gotham," Fitzryers muttered in Diana's ear. She couldn't help but laugh. He ignored the reporters and opened the doors to the vastly decorated hall where at least two thousand people were and couples were already dancing. The reporters had to stay outside.

"Here's our table," Fitzryers said, beckoning Diana forward. She sat down as Fitzryers introduced her to people at her table that she would forget by the end of the evening.

"Shall we dance?" he asked. Diana nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

"This will be a perfect evening," Fitzryers said, rotating slowly. Diana just looked at him.

"Diana…I was going to ask you at the end of the evening, but I just can't wait…" Fitzryers said, gazing at her. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Diana's heart did a flip-flop when she saw that the person who had asked.   
  
It was Bruce Wayne.

Stay tuned for more! 


	8. The Removal

**_Thanks for all the great reviews. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER for ENIGMATIC. I hope you like it =D_**  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own JL....If I did, I wouldn't have time to write fan fiction...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Diana wondered why Bruce would ask to cut in when he knew she was wearing a wire.  
  
"No, you may not cut in, Wayne," Fitzryers snarled. But Bruce took Diana's hand anyways and Fitzryers didn't object. Instead, he went back to their table and sat down, looking furious.  
  
For a moment, neither Bruce nor Diana said anything. Then Diana said, "So that kiss meant nothing to you?" Bruce knew what she was talking about. It had only been three days ago when they kissed outside of a French restaurant.  
  
"Of course it meant something. Why wouldn't it?" He asked her.  
"Well, maybe because I haven't seen or heard from you since then," she said, trying very carefully to make sure the police (who were listening from the mic) would not suspect Bruce was Batman.  
  
"I've been busy," Bruce said. "With Wayne Enterprises, that is."  
  
"Uh-huh. So you haven't even tried contacting me at all since then. I can see where your priorities lie," she said.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. I like that brooch, by the way," he said, looking down at it. She was surprised he would dare draw attention to it when he knew what it really was. She kind of felt angry at him for insulting her intelligence. Did he really think she hadn't suspected him as Batman? Maybe the rest of the league excluding Superman didn't know, but she sure did.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for small talk," Diana snapped. "I came here for a reason." She took his hand off her waist and went back to her table. She was so frustrated at him. Why was he preventing her from asking Fitzryers about the money?  
  
"Oh my goodness," came a yell. "Did you see that?" The same reporters who had swarmed Diana and Daniel outside had gotten into the ballroom and now swarmed her and Bruce.  
"Mr. Wayne, do you have feelings for Daniel Fitzryers' date?"  
"What's her name? Where's she from?"  
"She just turned down the city's most eligible bachelor! This is headline news!"  
  
"Get out!" Came another yell. This time, it was from another very burly man who wore a tuxedo. He had at least ten bouncers behind him who, uh, escorted the reporters outside.  
  
"Sorry about that, Daniel. We can continue our dance now," Diana offered.  
  
"I don't want to dance anymore. He ruined my mood," Daniel barked. Diana sighed and sat down beside him. They were alone at the table.  
  
"What were you going to ask me?" She said.  
  
"Nothing. Forget it," he said, gruffly.  
  
"Er...is business doing ok?" She said, directing the conversation to a different path.  
  
"Yes, it's doing fine," he said, impatiently waving the question away. For a moment neither of them said anything.  
  
"Ok, I lied. It's not doing fine. Batman must have heard me telling you about that scam I'm pulling off last night. Anyways, it leaked out to the press, and now the police know about it, but they won't say anything because there's no proof. My best bet is that they'll try to send someone to get me to blurt..." he stopped talking suddenly and looked at her strangely.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be acquainted with Batman, would you?" He said, in an oddly soft and inquisitive voice.  
  
"No," Diana said firmly. "I've never met him, except last night..." She tried to casually look around for Bruce, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I see..." Daniel said, not sounding content at all. "Well, I must be silly think that it was you...hold on...that's a nice brooch you're wearing."  
Diana felt a twang in her ear. He was suspicious.  
  
"Where'd you get it from?" He asked, softly, but this time with his typical smirk.  
  
"It was my grandmother's," Diana said, reciting what the police told her to say if anyone asked.  
  
"I see..." Daniel said again, examining the brooch very closely.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Diana asked in her best innocent voice. Daniel sighed heavily and stared at his hands.  
  
"No, no. I'm sorry, Diana. I'm stupid enough to think that you would be the one who would tell the cops," Daniel said sadly.  
  
"Tell the cops about what?" Diana asked, again in her innocent voice.  
  
"The scam. What else? I thought they'd never find out about it. It's too well covered up. Well it was, anyways. This morning, the producers didn't send me enough so I had to make my own. Unfortunately, I'm not that good at it as the producers. Someone obviously caught on. Don't worry, I've sent someone to uh, shall we say, "deal" with the producers..." he smiled evilly. Diana didn't know what else to say. And she was glad because at that moment, what must have been half the GCPD came in and bombarded on him.  
  
"Daniel Fitzryers, you're under arrest for the interpretation, manufacturing, possession, and trafficking of counterfeit money," a cop said, putting handcuffs on him.  
  
"What?!" Fitzryers screamed in disbelief. "Whose doing is this?"  
  
"That would be me," Diana said, standing up to look at him. "And your suspicions about this brooch were correct."  
  
"How could you do this to me?! After all I've done for you!" He screamed, as the police dragged him away.  
  
"I've had some help from the one that you called 'The Stupid Bat'. But he's not the one under arrest, so that must make you the stupid one." Diana said, feeling proud of herself. "Don't pick on the Amazons, next time."  
  
"The Amazons? Hold on, you're Wonder W-!"  
"Alright, buddy, let's go. Nice and easy now," said the cop who had handcuffed him. "I forgot to say you have the right to remain silent."  
  
Diana watched as Fitzryers was shut into the back of the police car and driven away. It was over. Finally. She had noticed a small flicker of movement in the shadows once all the cop cars had gone. The Caped Crusader was there, watching. She walked to where he was. His eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"So...mission accomplished, huh?" She said, looking at no one, but talking to Batman.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for small talk," Batman said, as she heard a swishing of cloak, and she was left alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Flash had totally recovered and was his usual self again. He decided to go and return the foosball table. He had gotten bored after beating John so many times. All the Justice League members except Flash were in the monitor room talking animatedly when a young man with red hair walked in with a big smile on his face. The members stopped talking. Some of them even jumped to their feet.  
  
"What the...?" Superman began, but the man interrupted him.  
  
"Relax, guys, it's me," he said beaming.  
  
"Flash?!" Hawkgirl gaped at him. She wasn't the only one in shock. He's actually pretty cute, Diana thought.  
  
"I'd prefer it if you'd call me Wally when my suit isn't on. That's my real name," Wally said, as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"...And why isn't your suit on?" Lantern asked. Wally was beaming even more now. He looked behind his shoulder. A pretty girl with curly blonde hair walked in shyly.  
  
"This is Joni," Wally explained, putting his arm around her. "Her apartment just got ransacked by Shade, who I stopped single-handedly, by the way," he added smoothly. "I figured she could crash here for a while...if it's ok with you guys."  
  
The members just stared at him blankly and didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks!" He said anyways.  
  
"It was really nice to meet you all," Joni said, smiling quietly.  
  
"Allow me to show you you're lodgings, milady," Wally said, mimicking a knight in shining armour. Joni giggled.  
  
"Wait. Can we talk to you for a moment Wally?" Superman asked gingerly.  
  
"Sure! Excuse me," Wally said, politely. Diana was surprised. Flash was different; A lot different from his usual boisterous self.  
  
"Erm...Flash, isn't it a little too soon?" Superman asked awkwardly.  
  
"What d'ya mean?" Wally said, looking at them all.  
  
"I mean, you were so down about that other girl, but you've already found another?" Superman asked quietly.  
  
"Supes...this is the same girl!" Wally said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"It is? But I thought you said she worked for Humanite and betrayed you!" Batman said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought she did. But I found out that he was using some hypnotism thing on her. Sometimes, she was able to fight off the hypnotism and be her own self, but when she dragged me into that trap, she was being controlled by him. She really does love me..." his voice trailed off. Diana was almost scared. The Flash was acting his age. He wasn't trying to be funny or doing things without thinking.  
  
"You're a good guy, Flash," Lantern said, suddenly. "We always bug you and you always put up with it..." he was interrupted.  
  
"Wallace! Are you coming?" Joni called from outside.  
  
"WALLACE?! AH HA HA HA HA!!" Hawkgirl and Lantern roared with laughter as Flash turned beet red and walked out. Even Diana couldn't suppress a chortle as she walked into room and closed the door. She had just finished brushing her teeth when there was a soft knock on the door. It was Batman.  
  
"Erm...can I come in?"  
  
Diana nodded and let him in silently. She forgot that she was angry at him. He faced the wall, putting his back to her.  
  
"I...I, uh...I..." The Caped Crusader was actually lost for words.  
  
"Wait. Let me talk first," Diana said. "I want to thank you for all your help and I know I couldn't have stopped Fitzryers if it wasn't for you."  
  
Batman turned around so suddenly that he startled her.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked.  
  
"I guess we'll have to see..." she said, but he had already placed his lips on hers. He lowered her slowly onto the bed as she deepened the kiss. He suddenly broke away and just looked at her. They both said nothing for a few moments, just stared. Then, realizing what he wanted her to do, Diana slowly reached up and carefully took off his mask.  
  
"Hello Bruce," she whispered, smiling, before allowing him to deepen his embrace.  
  
---------**THE END**---------  
  
**What d'ya think? Please R&R!!**


End file.
